Happy SungminnieDay
by Chisana Yuri
Summary: Tahun ini Sungmin merayakan ulang tahunnya di China. Bukan hal yang ia sesalnya sebenarnya. Toh Kyuhyun menemaninya. "Kita akan berkencan." YAOI, NC, KYUMIN, ONESHOT


**Title : Happy SungminnieDay**

**Rating : M**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**Warning : Dedicated to Lee Sungmi's Birthday, Yaoi, TYPO(s), NC**

**Type : Oneshot**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai!" seru Eunhyuk setelah mereka sudah berada dalam mobil menuju hotel mereka menginap. Super Junior-M baru saja menyelesaikan Konser New Year Eve mereka di China dalam rangka memeriahkan tahun baru 2013 disana. Di dalam mobil yang sama juga ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serta Ryeowook.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih memilih merayakan tahun baru kali ini dengan keluargaku," timpal Ryeowook. Wajahnya kelihatan lelah. Beberapa hari sebelumnya ia juga sudah sempat men-tweet mengenai keinginannya merayakan tahun bersama keluarganya.

"Aku senang merayakan tahun baru dengan fans, Ryeowook-ah," balas Sungmin yang masih kelihatan semangat sekalipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.30 waktu setempat.

"Bukankah itu karena hari ini ulang tahunmu, Hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menengok ke tempat Sungmin duduk. "Tidak juga, tapi kalau boleh menambahkan, mungkin memang akan lebih menyenangkan kalau bisa merayakannya di negara sendiri."

"Sebenarnya di negara manapun akan menyenangkan asalkan ada orang yang bisa membuatmu nyaman, Sungmin-ah," kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang membuka suara. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada Lee Sungmin. Sungminnya duduk di bagian tengah bersama Eunhyuk sedang dirinya dan Ryeowook kebagian duduk di bagian belakang.

Sungmin tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun, tatapannya sekarang tertuju pada keadaan di luar mobil. Kembang api dimana-dimana. Ia sedikit banyak bisa merasakan kebahagian di awal tahun ini. Sebenarnya ia merasa agak malas kalau harus merayakan malam ini di dalam kamar hotel. Ia yakin teman-temannya akan memberikan kue ulang tahun dan kado sesampainya mereka semua di hotel. Bukannya Sungmin tidak mau, tapi memang salah kalau ia mau merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda?

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sungmin bisa menangkap dengan jelas pandangan Sungmin. Ia yakin Sungmin ingin melakukan sesuatu diluar.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Sungmin di kamar hotel mereka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia bisa menangkap sesuatu yang jelas berbeda dari pandangan Sungmin. Ia mengambil langkah cepat, "Aduh, aku mau buang air kecil," katanya tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian yang sejak tadi tercipta.

Semua orang yang ada di dalam mobil bisa dipastikan langsung menengok ke arahnya.

"Bisakah kita berhenti sebentar?" tanyanya pada semua orang yang memandangnya.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi, Kyu?" balas Sungmin yang sekarang sampai memutar badannya ke arah belakang. Melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku baru mau sekarang, Hyung. Bisa kan?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook saling pandang sebentar sebelum akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengatakan pada staff mereka untuk berhenti di pom bensin terdekat dan meminta Kyuhyun menahannya sebentar lagi.

Tepat saat mereka sudah menemukan pom bensin, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin untuk ikut keluar dengannya, "Temani aku, Minimi," katanya.

.

.

Bukannya menuju toilet, Kyuhyun malah menarik Sungmin menjauhi pom bensin dan menuju jalan raya dan langsung menghentikan taksi yang, entah kenapa secara kebetulan, melintas di depan mereka. Bukannya Sungmin tidak protes, ia sudah protes bahkan sampai Kyuhyun memaksanya masuk ke dalam taksi.

Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan staff mereka hanya bisa berpandangan bingung melihat rentetan adegan yang barusan terjadi sampai Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah tidak bisa mereka lihat lagi.

"Sungmin-hyung... barusan diculik Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Kurasa mereka ingin menghabiskan malam ini berdua saja," jawab Eunhyuk enteng. Ia menjawab seakan bisa mengerti kalau jawabannya barusan benar. Bahwa itu adalah apa yang diinginkan sepasang kekasih seperti mereka di malam pergantian tahun seperti ini.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu lebih baik kita kembali ke hotel. Aku benar-benar lelah, Hyung," ucap Ryeowook sambil menguap.

.

.

"Tolong bawa kami ke tempat yang banyak kembang apinya," pinta Kyuhyun pada supir taksi. Ia bersyukur karena ia bisa menguasai bahasa mandarin, sehingga sekarang ia tidak kesulitan. Sungmin hanya bisa memandang bingung ke arah Kyuhyun. "Apa yang barusan kau katakan? Bawa kita kemana?" tanyanya setelah Kyuhyun berbicara dengan supir taksi.

"Aku minta kita dibawa ke suatu tempat," jawabnya singkat sambil menatap Sungmin sekilas. Ia melihat pipi Sungmin memerah, "Kau kedinginan, Min?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan tangannya di kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Aku kedinginan? Tentu, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau menarikku untuk berlarian tengah malam di udara begini,"balas Sungmin. Ia kelihatannya sedikit kesal. "Sekarang katakan kita mau kemana?"

"Hmm... ke tempat yang ramai," kata Kyuhyun sambil tangannya tetap di pipi Sungmin.

"Tidak mau melepaskan pipiku?" tanya Sungmin yang sekarang menyentuhkan tangannya ke tangan Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah lebih hangat kalau aku beginikan?"

"Kalau begitu jangan dilepas," balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir kalau Sungminnya sekarang sudah berusia 28 tahun. Wajahnya sangat awet muda.

Taksi yang mereka naiki berhenti di sebuah pasar malam yang benar-benar ramai. Kyuhyun kemudian melepaskan pipi Sungmin dan membayar ongkos taksi. Ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya keluar dari taksi.

"Dan kita akan?" Sungmin bertanya sambil melihat keadaan sekitar mereka. Bagaimanapun mereka kan artis, keluyuran tengah malam begini bukan hal yang mudah. Apalagi ELF di China banyak dan bisa muncul dimana pun dan kapan pun.

"Berkencan?" jawab Kyuhyun memamerkan senyumnya. Membuat ia kelihatan makin tampan. Sungmin balas tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu mungkin kita butuh topeng atau semacamnya. Ayo kita cari," ajak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun lalu menariknya ke tempat yang menurutnya menjual topeng atau mungkin masker.

Mereka berputar-putar mencari apa yang mereka cari sambil sesekali tertawa saat sadar kalu mereka salah jalan. Sungmin juga sesekali meminta berhenti untuk melihat kembang api yang bersinar terang di langit. Kyuhyun menatap langit sebentar sebelum akhirnya menetapkan pandangannya pada wajah Sungmin yang terlihat penuh kekaguman. 'Lee Sungminku benar-benar sempurna kalau sedang senang begini,' batinnya ketika ia sadar tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka sebelu mengajaknya ke tempat penjual topeng, "Kajja, Min, kita butuh topeng."

.

.

"Topengmu sangat keren, Kyu. Spiderman," kata Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah memakai topeng spidermannya. Ia kedengaran sangat mengejek. Suara tawanya juga tidak bisa ia hentikan.

"Topeng Micky Mouse-mu juga keren. Cocok denganmu yang seperti tikus," balas Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Ya! Kalau dikatai kelinci aku masih terima, kalau tikus aku tidak terima. Dasar laba-laba botak."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa mendengar jawaban Sungmin. "Yang penting aku tampan," katanya. Sungmin memukul pelan punggung Kyuhyun setelah mendengar Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah laba-laba tampan, kalau begitu kita kemana sekarang?"

"Beli kembang api dan cari tempat sepi untuk menyalakannya." Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak mau membeberkan rencananya, tapi ia juga ingin Sungmin membantunya karena ia sudah agak lelah.

"Oke! Ke sebelah sana," perintah Sungmin sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan. "Tadi aku lihat ada yang jual," lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun hanya pasrah saat Sungmin menariknya ke arah yang dia minta. "Seperti sedang mengajak tikus jalan-jalan," ejek Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah tiba di depan penjual kembang api.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, sekarang cepat beli," perintah Sungmin.

"Baik, tuan tikus." Kyuhyun melakukan yang Sungmin katakan kemudian membayarnya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada penjualnya, mereka kembali berjalan tempat yang seperti cukup sepi untuk menyalakan kembang api, atau mungkin... berduaan.

.

.

DUAR

Bunyi kembang api pertama yang Kyuhyun nyalakan.

Sungmin menatap puas pada kembang api yang berpendar sebentar di langit. Ia tidak bisa menghapus senyum dari wajahnya daritadi. Kyuhyun yang sudah mengatur kembang api yang ia beli di tanah ikut memandang ke langit.

"Benar-benar bagus," puji Sungmin pada ledakan kembang api yang kesekian. Ledakan dari kembang api-kembang api itu seolah menandakan perasaannya yang meluap-luap. Rasanya ia ingin menumpahkan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini.

"KEMBANG APINYA BAGUS!" teriaknya disela-sela ledakan petasan berikutnya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan.

Kyuhyun tertawa kencang melihat tingkah Sungmin. "Apa sebegitu menyenangkannya, Minimi?"

Sungmin balas tertawa dan menatap Kyuhyun. Tatapan mata biasa yang bisa membuat siapa pun tenggelam di dalamnya. Jangan lupakan tingkah aegyo yang dia lakukan daritadi, Sungmin yang biasanya kelihatan mandiri di depan siapa pun kini menunjukkan sisi manjanya pada Kyuhyun. Mungkin hanya padanya.

Pemuda yang menguncir poninya ke atas itu kembali menatap ledakan kembang api yang selalu menimbulkan bunyi khas itu.

"Baiklah, Sungminku yang manis, coba lihat kemari," kata Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin menatapnya. Sungmin jelas menurut dan kembali memandang Kyuhyun.

"Coba cium kekasihmu yang tampan ini," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin. Pemuda manis di depannya terkikik sebentar sebelum akhirnya ikut memajukan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Bibir lembut Kyuhyun bersentuhan dengan bibir Sungmin yang terasa lebih lembut. Hawa dingin yang sebelumnya mereka rasakan hilang entak kemana. Dengan cara begini, rasanya mereka bisa menyalurkan semua kehangatan yang mereka miliki.

Sungmin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya sekali lagi, entah kapan mereka saling mengaitkan jari-jari mereka, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Kyuhyun melepaskan bibir Sungmin, memutus ciuman manis mereka malam ini. Ia menatapnya Sungmin, "Saengil Chukkae, Sungminnie. Bagaiman kado ulang tahun dariku? Kau suka?"

Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. "Gomawo, Kyuhyunnie. Kau harus tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Rasanya... jantungku mau meledak saking senangnya," jawab Sungmin tetap dengan senyumnya. "Aku membayangkan kapan bisa merayakan tahun baru seperti orang biasa. Dan kita melakukannya malam ini! Seperti mimpi," tutup Sungmin.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia menarik kepala Sungmin dan membuat bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Kali ini menggerakkan lidahnya. Merasakan semua rasa yang ada yang ada pada Sungmin. Menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin, lalu bergantian dengan bibir atasnya sampai Sungmin membuka mulutnya.

Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk, membiarkan kehangatan yang sudah seharusnya tercipta kembali menyeruak masuk. Ia juga tidak bisa menahan suaranya. Kyuhyun memebrikannya terlalu banyak kebahagian malam ini. Ia memindahkan tangan yang sebelumnya mengalung pada leher Kyuhyun ke rambut belakang Kyuhyun. Membelainya pelan sebelum akhirnya berakhir meremas rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin.

"Ah...mmh..." Sungmin kembali membiarkan sebuah lenguhan lepas dari mulutnya. Tangannya kini pindah ke bahu Kyuhyun. Memukulnya pelan. Ini sudah terlalu lama dan ia butuh udara.

"Hhh...kau...kebiasaanmu...buruk," ucapnya setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya. Jarak mereka yang masih sangat dekat membuat keduanya bisa merasakan deru napas masing-masing. "Maaf. Sulit menghilangkannya. Terlalu sayang kalau menciummu sebentar," balas Kyuhyun yang sekarang mendekap Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa pelan sesudahnya, ia juga kemudian membalas pelukan Kyuhyun erat.

"Kemana lagi kita setelah ini?" tanya Sungmin yang masih dalam keadaan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Ke hotel."

"Ah, jadi kita kembali?" tersirat sedikit kekecewaan dalam suaranya. Bagaimanapun malam masih panjang dan mungkin mereka masih bisa berkencan lebih lama.

"Maksudku kita cari hotel lain," jawab Kyuhyun lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sungmin, "Kau tahu kita belum selesai kan, Minimi? Aku tidak mau ada yang mengganggu," bisiknya cukup menggoda.

.

.

Sungmin makin kehilangan akal sehatnya ketika Kyuhyun mulai memindahkan lidahnya dari bibir ke lehernya. Kyuhyun memberikan tanda kemerahan cukup kentara disana. Ia tidak takut meninggalkan jejak malam ini, toh besok akan masuk akal kalau ia meminta Sungmin memakai syalnya.

"Kyu...hyun...engh," Sungmin kembali mendesah saat Kyuhyun malah mengusap nipple kanannya yang masih terbungkus pakaian. Ia menggerakkan tangannya kasar di punggung Kyuhyun. Ia kepanasan saat ini. Sungmin lalu menggerakkan tangannya ke depan, ke dada Kyuhyun, ia kembali menggerakkannya kasar.

"Ini kado ulang tahun bagian dua untukmu, Minimi-chagi~" Kyuhyun membalas sambil bangkit dari badan Sungmin yang dari tadi ia tindih. Ia melepas bajunya cepat. Tidak akan ia biarkan Sungmin menunggu lebih lama, ia juga sekalian membuka celananya, membiarkan boxer hitamnya menjadi lapisan paling atas dari tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya objek dalam pandangan Sungmin. Sambil mengembalikan napasnya, Sungmin mencoba ikut melepas baju yang melekat di tubuhnya. Mencoba memudahkan Kyuhyun nantinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeramkan melihat kekasihnya mulai membuka bajunya sendiri, ia menahan dirinya untuk langsung mencium nipple Sungmin setelah pakaian itu lepas dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Kau jadi agak lambat malam ini, Kyuhyunie," Sungmin menangkap mata Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan dirinya dari tadi. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun dan kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun. "Kita tidak akan pernah selesai kalau kau hanya memandang nippleku begitu," kata Sungmin seduktif. Ia bahkan sempat meninggalnya kecupan ringan di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalikkan keadaan, ia mendorong kembali badan Sungmin dan mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya menyentuh semua bagian tubuh Sungmin. "Anhh...Kyu...kau lama," Sungmin tidak bisa menutupi keinginannya untuk segera sampai ke bagian puncak, ia benar-benar membutuhkannya untuk menyempurnakan kebahagiannya malam ini.

"Kau mau aku bermain cepat?"Kyuhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak menyeringai saat melihat wajah Sungmin.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang lakukan atau tidak ada kado tahun baru dariku," ancam Sungmin.

Kedua laki-laki tampan itu kembali menempelkan tubuh mereka. Tangan Kyuhyun langsung bergerak ke selangkangan Sungmin. Ia merasakan Sungmin sudah keras dibagian itu, bahkan sepertinya cairan pre-cumnya sudah keluar daritadi.

"Ahh! Kyuh... Ohh! Lagi," ucap Sungmin saat Kyuhyun meremas daerah vitalnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan.

Lidah basah Kyuhyun sekarang kembali menyapa bibir Sungmin, menimbulkan bunyi mamabukkan di telingan mereka berdua.

"Enghh... Aku..." Sungmin tidak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Kyuhyun memutuskan menyudahi remasannya. Ia berhenti untuk membuka celana Sungmin yang menghalangi tubuh bagian bawah Sungmin.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk ikut serta, ia meremas keras selangkangan Kyuhyun yang masih tertutupi boxer membuat kaki Kyuhyun lemas seketika. "Ahh...Min..."

"Kyunie...Ah! Enghh... Mnghhhh," Sungmin menggerakkan kepalanya tidak nyaman saat Kyuhyun sudah mulai menggerakkan tangannya cepat pada miliknya yang sudah tegang dari tadi.

"Kau tidak sabaran malam ini, Min. Sangat tidak sabaran," ucap Kyuhyun saat ia terus menggerakkan tangannya makin cepat, merasakan betapa banyak cairan pre-cum yang membasahi tangannya.

"Aku...bisa...Ouhhhh...Enggghhh..." Sungmin meremas seprai kasur di bawahnya. Malam ini rasanya Kyuhyun lebih hebat dari yang biasanya. Atau Kyuhyunnya memang selalu sehebat ini? Sekelebat malam-malam mereka sebelumnya mulai memenuhi otak Sungmin. Ia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak kembali membayangkan dan mengulang rasa nikmat yang selalu ada saat mereka melakukannya. Bayangan itu semakin membuatnya gila.

"Ohhhhh...Ahh... Aku...keluarrrr," Sungmin menyudahinya dengan mengeluarkan cairan putih kental miliknya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan semuanya terlepas begitu saja. Ia seperti bisa melihat bintang-bintang dalam pandangannya.

Kyuhyun membiarkan cairan Sungmin tumpah begitu saja membasahi tangan juga perut Sungmin. Ia menatap takjub pada Sungmin. Kenapa wajah imut itu selalu menggodanya disaat seperti ini. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya makin keras dan mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum yang kemudian merembes sampai ke boxernya. Ia merasa sesak sekarang

Setelah berhasil kembali dari dunia bintangnya, Sungmin langsung mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan memimpin ciuman kali ini. Menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun kasar dan langsung mengaduk isi mulut Kyuhyun. Menghisap bibir atas Kyuhyun kemudian, sepertinya ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun menang lagi seperti biasa. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan hasrat Sungmin saat ia menciumnya ganas begini, tapi sayangnya ia tidak suka kalah.

"Mmmmmh..." Sungmin melepas ciumannya saat Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan tangannya menuju selangkangannya yang basah. Kyuhyun sekarang juga menggesekkan miliknya yang mengeras ke paha bagian dalam miliki Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyesali perbuatannya, ia jadi merasa makin sesak dan sekitarnya makin panas.

"Miiiinhh...Engggh..." Kyuhyun sekarang berniat menuju bagian utama. Ia melepas semua kain yang menutupinya. Membuat dirinya bisa merasakan dingin dibagian selangkangan. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun melepas celanya hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, ia dengan cepat menggenggam milik Kyuhyun dengan tangan miliknya, "Hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang benda yang satu ini makin besar, Kyuhyun-aaah," godanya sambil menggerakkan tangannya makin cepat. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya keras. Menahan erangannya.

Sungmin menghentikan gerakannya untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa sekarang, Kyunie?" ucapnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang kelihatan bersinar.

"Hisap jariku, Minimi," perintah Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan kanannya menuju Sungmin. Tangan kirinya ia arahkan kembali menuju nipple Sungmin. Memelintirnya dan membiarkan telinganya menangkap erangan keras lain dari Sungmin.

Sekarang Kyuhyun menuju bagian belakang Sungmin. Bagian favoritnya. Mengusapnya pelan lalu menggerakkan lidahnya menuju hole itu. Membasahinya sambil sesekali menusukkan jarinya masuk.

"Mmmmhh...Ohh..." Sungmin tidak bisa menahan suaranya lagi saat merasakan holenya basah.

"Shhh...min, sudah," katanya menarik jarinya dari mulut Sungmin, seutas benang saliva mengkilap terlihat menghubungi bibir Sungmin dan jari panjang milik Kyuhyun. Dia juga menyudahi kegiatannya di hole sungmin.

"Jangan lama-lama," pesan Sungmin saat tahu Kyuhyun akan mempersiapkan jarinya untuk melonggarkan hole miliknya.

Kyuhyun membalas dengan anggukan singkat sebelum akhirnya melesakkan jari pertamanya. Sungmin belum benyak bereaksi saat itu, lain halnya saat ia memasukkan jari kedua.

"Arrgh..."

"Tahan sebentar, Min."

Kyuhyun akhirnya memasukkan jari ketiga sekaligus terakhirnya. Ia menggerakkannya dengan gerakan menggunting. Melebarkan hole ketat Sungmin dengan perlahan.

"Ohhh..." Sungmin merasakan panas yang cukup membakar bagian bawahnya, ia menggengam milik Kyuhyun sebagai balasannya dan meremasnya kuat.

"Aww, sakit, Min," protes Kyuhyun. "Aku juga kesakitan," balas Sungmin sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun mengecup keningnya singkat. Menandakan kalau ia tahu dan mencoba menghilangkannya.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan jarinya lebih dalam. Ia juga mulai menggerakkannya lebih cepat saat merasa Sungmin sudah nyaman dengan jarinya.

"Ahhh...Lagi...Jangan...Enggghhh...Berhenti..." Sungmin mulai meremas Kyuhyun dengan cepat, sebagai balasan kalau ia sudah merasa nyaman. Sepertinya Kyuhyun menemukan titik yang benar. Ia menumbuknya berulang kali.

"Sssshh..Minnnh," Kyuhyun mendesah merasakan miliknya yang kembali mengeluarkan precum.

Kyuhyun langsung menarik jarinya keluar dan menggantikan dengan miliknya.

"AH! Enggghh... Ohhh..." Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Posisi Sungmin yang mengangkang membuat pikirannya makin liar. Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya ke semua arah dan menemukan pinggiran kasur untuk pegangan. Ia meremasnya dengan kasar.

Mengubah posisi, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan miliknya sebentar dan membuat Sungmin menungging. Ia membiarkan Sungmin bertumpu pada sikunya.

Ia kembali membenamkan dirinya pada hole Sungmin. Menumbuk titik yang sama dengan keras. "AAHHH...Oh...Kyu...Iniiiiih...Arghhh...terlalu...Engggghhhh" Sungmin lemas. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan kenikmatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sikunya lemas, membuatnya terpaksa menjatuhkan dirinya dan membiarkan pipinya menjadi bagian tubuh terakhir yang bisa menahan tubuhnya.

"Minnnnhh...kau...sempit...Enghh..." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Sungmin. Tangan kanannya ia kembalikan pada tempat yang seharusnya. Milik Sungmin yang kembali tegang dan sekarang sudah sangat basah.

Sungmin sudah tidak mau menahan desahannya, ia mengeluarkan dengan sangat keras.

"Kyuh! Engggh...Ahh...Ohh...Ahh..." Sungmin merasa dirinya terhentak dengan keras saat Kyuhyun terus menambah kecepatannya.

Kyuhyun terus menggerakkan dirinya keluar masuk. Merendahkan dirinya sanpai menncapai telinga Sungmin.

"Kau...benar-benar menggairahkan kalau sedang begini, Minimi... Jangan berhenti meneriakkan namaku," bisiknya. Ia selalu melakukan hal itu saat ia sedang berada dalam keadaan begini. Membuat Sungminnya makin tenggelam dalam suasanya yang dihasilnya Kyuhyun. Merasakan dirinya makin keras dan berkedut dengan cepat.

"Enggghh...Ouh...Lagi..."

"Ahh..."

"Aku...hampir...Enggghhh..." ucap Sungmin seperti memberi aba-aba. Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya kembali. Mendorong miliknya lebih keras dan cepat. Tangan kanannya yang berada pada milik Sungmin mulai mengurut pelan. Mengirimkan rangsangan lain pada otak Sungmin.

Sungmin akhirnya tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"AHHHH. Kyuuuuh..." Sungmin mengerang sambil meremas seprai dibawahnya sampai tidak berbentuk. Napasnya memburu. Ia kembali lagi ke dunia penuh bintangnya.

Kyuhyun merasakan cairan Sungmin kali ini lebih banyak dari yang pertama. Ia menarik tangan kanannya dan kemudian menjilatnya. Merasakan betapa sempurna rasa yang Sungmin miliki.

Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan hasratnya dengan terus mendesah dan meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun. Ia tahu benar cara itu efektif membuat Kyuhyun sampai pada kenikmatan tertinggi.

Kyuhyun akhirnya keluar dengan dorongan terakhir.

"Minnnnhhh...Ahhhh..." Ia masih terus menggerakkan pinggulnya saat cairan putih miliknya hilang di telan hole Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum senang merasakan cairan hangat Kyuhyun memenuhi dirinya. Ia merasa sangat penuh sekarang.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya di samping Sungmin setelah mengeluarkan miliknya dari Sungmin.

Keduanya dalam keadaan yang sama-sama parah. Mereka pasti sangat kelelahan. Kyuhyun masih sempat mencium Sungmin dengan liar sebagai penutup. Bunyi ciuman mereka pasti bisa membuat siapapun mendidih.

"Emmmhh... Aku benar-benar lelah," Sungmin mengatakannya sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin sebentar sebelum melepasnya. Ia memilih untuk menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kado bagian dua dariku? Kau Suka?" tanya Kyuhyun. Pertanyaan yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Aku selalu suka kado apapun darimu, Kyu. Selalu. Tapi malam ini benar-benar indah," balas Sungmin dan memamerkan senyum manis miliknya. Ia kemudian mengambil selimut di sampingnya. Menutup tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimanan kalau satu ciuman lagi untukku?"

Sungmin kembali mengulang ciuman manis mereka. Mungkin terlalu lelah untuk sebuah ciuman panas.

"Sekarang tidur, Lee Sungminku yang paling kucintai," ucap Kyuhyun setelah Sungmin mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Tentu, Cho Kyuhyunku tercinta. Dan terima kasih untuk kado darimu yang sampai ada dua bagian."

"Sebenarnya ada tiga. Aku membelikanmu sebuah underware baru," Kyuhyun menyeringai mesum.

"Dasar mesum."

"Hei... Hei...jangan bertingkah seolah kau tidak mesum. Kau tidak ada bedanya denganku, Minimi."

"Jaljayo, Kyunie," Sungmin memilih mengakhirinyanya sebelum akhirnya ia digoda Kyuhyun.

"Jaljayo, Min. Jangan lupa kado tahun barunya," Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Sungmin. "Yah, dia sudah tidur. Tapi, aku tetap akan menagihnya, Minimi."

.

.

"Puas dengan malam tahun baru kalian?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika mereka bertemu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di restoran untuk sarapan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pulang tepat waktu sepertinya.

"Sangat puas, Lee Hyukjae," jawab Sungmin yakin.

"Kuemu jadi tidak ada yang makan, Hyung," ucap Ryeowook.

"Aku pasti memakannya nanti."

Kyuhyun melingkarkan syal berwarna merah-putih-biru di leher Sungmin. "Nanti kau kedinginan lagi," katanya.

"Daaaaan. Cho Kyuhyun makin romantis sepertinya," ejek Eunhyuk dibalas tawa member Super Junior-M yang lain.

'Sebenarnya untuk menutupi kissmark yang kubuat semalam,' ucapnya dalam hati. Biarkanlah mereka semua memberi pandangan positif pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Happy Birthday Lee Sungmin~ Semoga makin imut dan langgeng sama Kyuhyun \^o^/**

**Percobaan NC pertama dan sepertinya sangat gagal. Biarkanlah. Sudah terlanjur. Yang penting nyoba. #plak**

**Tolong dinasehati kalau banyak salahnya. Dan maaf kalo ada typo. Ga berani ngeceknya lagi XD**

**Terima kasih banyak~**


End file.
